


At the End of the Day

by from_nova



Series: 911 Ficlets [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dispatcher May Grant, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova
Summary: A mini-fic for Women of 9-1-1 Week, prompt “Did you miss me?” + Fluff. So here’s some family fluff from after May’s first day at dispatch.(contains information from season 4 promos)
Relationships: Athena Grant & May Grant, Harry Grant & May Grant (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	At the End of the Day

“May!” She hears Harry yell as soon as she walks through the door. It was her first day working at the 9-1-1 dispatch center and she was already in love with the job. She worked closely with Maddie and learned how the phones work and how to help people. She helped people today. 

“Did you miss me?” She smiles as she gets to the bottom of the steps and sees her brother basically bouncing in place in front of her. Harry shakes his head in response but quickly starts firing off questions. “What happened? Were any of the calls cool? Did you hear anything that was crazy?”

May grinned at her brother and led him to the couch and started telling him all about it. “There was someone who was cooking and almost cut off their finger!” 

“That’s so cool!” Athena peers in from the kitchen and watches her kids go back and forth. Harry is amazed by every little bit of it which makes them all crack up because he hears all about the cool calls Bobby goes on all the time. Athena doesn’t like sharing a lot of the ones she goes on.

“I take it that you liked it at dispatch then?” Athena says making herself known. May nods her head with a grin as Athena crosses the room and sits to her left. She throws an arm around May’s shoulder and kisses her temple as May starts telling her about working with Maddie. “She’s been teaching me a lot, Mom. I’m really glad she helped me get this job.”

“Yeah, that was nice of her. I’m glad it went well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> from-nova is my tumblr if you wanna chat!


End file.
